Field of the Invention
This invention relates a label holder for displaying product information in connection with products suspended in supermarkets or other stores on horizontal elongate support hooks.
For example, it is common practice in supermarkets, hardware stores and the like to display brooms on elongate two-prong broom hooks which project horizontally from a perforated support board or the like, with the hook having a bracket or other attachment at its proximal end whereby the hook is secured to the board. A row of brooms may be suspended from such a hook in an inverted position with the broom heads spanning the hook prongs and the broomsticks extending downwardly between the prongs.
It is generally necessary with product displays of the above type to provide some form of labelling in association with the hook indicative of product price or providing other product information. Moreover, for optimal effect, it is desirable to provide such labelling at or near the distal end of the hook rather than at its proximal end where a label may, for example, be obscured from customer view by the products themselves. Moreover, with broom hooks, it may be impractical to provide a label holder of the type which extends front to back over the length of the hook, because of the presence of the broom heads above the hook prongs. The present invention accordingly provides an alternative approach to this type of labelling.